Rachel Clark
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = aliceblue | fontcolor1 = steelblue | color2 = aliceblue | fontcolor2 = steelblue | bodyfontcolor = steelblue | image = Tumblr_n2vowpAGiE1tw5iwyo4_250.gif | width = 300 | name = Rachel Elizabeth Lindsay Clark | age = 19 | gender = Female. | education = Sophomore at Desmond College of the Arts. | birthday = September 20, 1994 | address = 1/A Benson Street, Barfield | occupation = Owner of Rachel's Closet. | relationships = single | housemates = little sister | personality = Rachel is a very cynical young woman. She tends to be heavily sarcastic and witty with her words. She uses disrespect and verbal abuse as ways to show her care for loved ones, even if it causes problems with them. She's very creative and fashionable. And she has trust issues, so it takes a while for someone to really get to see beyond she shows you and see for who she is. | appearance = While she says she doesn't care about her appearance, she really does. She may have a big personality, but she's very little as she's only 5'4" in height. She has blue-green eyes that blends together very well. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether there's more blue or green in them. She's constantly finding chic yet casual clothes to wear. She has long blonde hair that she sometimes cuts or dyes. She usually gets it highlighted as well. She also tends to wear heavy makeup along her eyes, along with a small amount of other things like blush. She puts a lot of effort into her daily style although she won't admit it. | family = The Clarks' are an interesting family. *Her mother is a very snobby and self-obsessed woman who doesn't care for her children the way a mother should. She constantly blows her kids off and doesn't show any interest in their lives. She goes as far as forgetting their birthdays and not calling to check in unless she needs something from them. *Her father was a caring man. He filled the place of their mother and father during their childhood, but as they grew older, he slowly slipped away from them because of his alcohol addiction that he had been fighting for years without them knowing. He is very unstable and not a good figure to be around anymore, but Rachel still cares for him more than her mother. *Chanel is her younger sister. She's currently 17 and an incoming senior at Barfield High. She originally lived in LA with her parents, but when Rachel moved to Barfield, she followed her a few months later because she could no longer deal with her parents. Rachel has a very complicated relationship with her, due to the fact that they're really similar and that causes clashing. However, they really do love and care for each other even though they don't show it all the time. | friends = All of Rachel's major friends have moved away. | history = Rachel was born on September 20th, 1994 in Los Angeles, California. She was a really spoiled child. She went through life thinking the world owed her something, but that started to slowly change with age. As she made it to her teenaged years, she started noticing how dysfunctional her family was. Her mother was too selfish to care for her, and her father was always there but was also slowly slipping away, and her and Chanel had to deal with this. She couldn't stand it, so she started acting out. She started dating a lot of different males and females around in order to block out the feeling of neglect. Constantly being hurt by said people made her develop a hard shell and severe trust issues. Although her life was a mess, she still immersed herself in her studies and made excellent grades throughout her schooling. Once she made it into her senior year of high school, she had taken all the required exit exams and state tests needed in order to graduate. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for her to score in the top 1% of her entire school and open up the doors to go to pretty much any school in the country. All of her hard work was finally starting to pay off. She decided to move to Barfield to be someplace quieter and more peaceful for her (and as far away from her chaotic family as possible), and go to attend the Desmond College of the Arts on a full scholarship. Once making this move at 18, she decided to completely cut herself off from her family in order to build a life for herself. She moved into her own apartment and made a few friends that were indirectly connected to her former life back in California. She had acquired a boyfriend that she maintained a relationship for over a year and had gotten a lump sum of money from her parents to do whatever she pleased with. She decided to start up her first store. Over the course of months, she was able to start up Rachel's Closet, a boutique in Barfield. She had ended up ending the relationship with said boyfriend, who had moved away, and was slowly trying stay focused. Her love life wasn't completely settled, as she was still having problems with one of her ex-boyfriends, Jake. He eventually moved away and has since ended whatever they had. Now, Rachel is really trying to stay completely detached and independent in order to succeed and keep everything in her life afloat. | trivia = *She is bisexual, and has no specific preference. *Her favorite color is a lighter shade of purple. *She used to watch anime a lot with her ex-boyfriend Luke. It hurts when she tries to watch it now. *She has a three bedroom loft, but is currently in the process of looking for a smaller house in Barfield. *Her family is extremely rich. *She learned multiple forms of self-defense in her teenage years. *Her dream is to be a highly-successful fashion designer. | note = Rachel is a gem, to say the least. She was my first OC here, and I only made her because Sasha Pieterse was in use when I checked the FC list. I'm actually glad she was taken, because if she wasn't, she'd be nothing like she is today. Throughout my tenure at this wiki, Rachel has been through a lot. From dealing with making friends and building up her relationship with Luke, along with the entire saga with Jake, and most recently, her store, she's gotten a ton of character development and I only hope for her to get more. Her hard life and her over-bearing personality causes trouble for her down the road, but she's trying to overcome these obstacles so that she can succeed. She's not going anywhere, if you couldn't tell. | fc = Ashley Benson | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}